


In Shadows and Dusk

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, What-If, post s2 e7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: A what-if scenario. After admitting to Hordak that Shadow Weaver escaped, he gives her a mission. Find the sorceress and dispose of her. Meanwhile Adora has an encounter with her former mentor. Catra is set on finding Shadow Weaver to gain back Hordak's trust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering what would happen if Catra had confessed to losing Shadow Weaver to Lord Hordak, and I could only see him sending her to find Shadow Weaver. 
> 
> Catradora will eventually play a part in this story, but it's going to be a medium burn. Not slow, but not blazing quick either.

“You wanted to see me, Lord Hordak?” Catra asked the imposing figure before her.

“Yes, I wanted to touch base as you call it?” Hordak answered while tinkering with a part of his arm.

Catra swallowed, if Hordak found out that Shadow Weaver had escaped then she’d be done for. She feigned a smile and spoke, “Everything is-” something inside of her made her stop.

“Everything is what, force captain Catra?” Hordak growled as he turned to face his subordinate.

“Everything is, is,” Catra stammered.

All she had to do was tell him that everything was fine, so what in Etheria was stopping her?

“You are trying what little patience I have! Now tell me how everything is going!” Hordak yelled.

The young feline girl’s ears flattened and she looked down. “Shadow Weaver escaped.”

Hordak cocked a brow at the admission, but his frown never went away. “And how did she escape?”

“I don’t know, Lord Hordak. When I last checked her cell she left one of her creepy illusions,” she admitted.

The Horde emperor marched over to Catra his shadow falling over her. Catra shook, she was done for. Lord Hordak was going to kill her. She had failed him, and those who failed were of no use to him. He glared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke up.

“Then find that wretched sorceress and either send her to Beast Island or dispose of her, but either way she cannot be allowed to remain! The information she has will have grave consequences for us should it fall into the wrong hands.”

“Yes, Lord Hordak,” Catra sighed, and continued to stand in front of her Lord. 

“You are dismissed,” Hordak turned his back to her and went to sit on his throne.

Catra quickly left Hordak’s sanctum.

***

Getting past the guards had been easier than Shadow Weaver would have thought. Even without her magic she was still able to elude the guards and find exactly what it was she had come for. The disheveled woman looked down at Adora’s sleeping form.   
“Adora, wake up,” Shadow Weaver knew that this was a risky move, but she also knew that fortune often favored the bold.

“Mnn, is too early,” Adora mumbled in her sleep.

“Adora, you must wake up, now!”

The blonde girl quickly shot up with dagger in hand. “Who’s there?!” she shouted still not registering the voice.

When she saw that it was her former mentor, her blood ran hot. “How did you get in here? Nevermind that, you need to leave!” she whispered in a harsh tone.

“Adora, put the dagger down. I am but a frail old woman without any power,” the sorceress admitted.

“You have no business being here, Shadow Weaver,” Adora said.

Shadow Weaver looked down. “You are right, Adora, but as the leader of the Rebellion is it not your job to destroy the Horde?”

Adora looked confused for a moment, “What concern is that of yours?”

“It is very much my concern. I can help the Rebellion take down the Horde.”

Silence for a couple of minutes and then laughter, “You?? Help the Rebellion? I know your games, Shadow Weaver. This is just one of your ploys to get me back into the Horde. It’s not going to work! I’ve seen the atrocities you’ve done and I will not be a part of it.”

“I was expecting that, and I don’t blame you,” Shadow Weaver admitted. “But, please, let me say one thing before I leave.” Without even waiting for Adora’s confirmation, Shadow Weaver continued, “Hordak has been experimenting with portal technology. If he succeeds that will spell doom for Etheria.”

“What reason do you have for telling me this?” Adora asked.

“Goodbye, Adora,” Shadow Weaver said just before turning to walk away.

Adora stared at the slowly disappearing figure in shock. Did this just happen, or was it all a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

“SHE WHAT?” Glimmer yelled, her voice echoing through the halls of Brightmoon Castle.

Bow swept his hands across each other as in an attempt to tell Glimmer to lower her voice lest the guards hear the commotion. 

“She came into my room and told me that Hordak is experimenting with portal technology,” Adora answered.

She looked at both Glimmer and Bow. Bow looked skeptical, but Glimmer looked more irritated than anything. “Why didn’t you alert the guards?” Glimmer asked, her anger directed more against Shadow Weaver, and not Adora.

“I didn’t get a chance to. She was gone before I could even say anything.”

What Adora said wasn’t entirely factual, but there was enough truth to it that neither Bow nor Glimmer suspected a thing. Bow scratched the back of his head, “and do you believe her?”

Adora shook her head. “Something about the entire thing sounded off.”

“Oh, you mean like the fact that she loves playing mind games?” Glimmer scoffed.

The blonde girl could only let out a groan of frustration, “I think she was telling the truth, but knowing Shadow Weaver I doubt her motives are pure.”

“So what should we do?” Bow asked.

Glimmer closed her eyes, “We talk to my mom about this. She’ll know what to do about this situation.”

***  
“Hey, Scorpia, help me out with something!” Catra called out to her Hordemate.

“Yep! That’s what I’m here for! Here to help my Wildcat out! You just name the thing and your bff Scorpia is on it! You can count on me to-”

“Scorpia!” Catra snapped, ears folded back in annoyance, “Lord Hordak knows, we need to find Shadow Weaver and preferably by yesterday.”

The much taller woman looked at Catra with a mix of confusion and adoration, “I thought we weren’t going to tell Lord Hordak?”

Catra sighed, “Yeah, well shit happens, so are you going to help me or should I do this on my own?” she groused.  
“Of course I’ll help you! That’s what I’m here for!” Scorpia exclaimed.

“Great, then help me go through Shadow Weaver’s personal files. There’s gotta be some clue as to where that conniving witch took off too,” Catra ordered.

On the way to what was now Catra’s own private chambers, Scorpia was going on about the two of them working together like how two best friends would. Catra herself said nothing. She still couldn’t understand how the other woman could be so damn upbeat all the time. It was as if Scorpia was living in her own personal bubble, oblivious to what was going on around her. Catra frowned, that wasn’t entirely fair. She knew that Scorpia was aware of everything that was going on.

When they reached the room, Catra headed to the desk and began rummaging through the files. “Check through those files there.”

“On it, boss!”

Finding the files on Shadow Weaver was easy enough. The hard part was trying to sparse any clues from the incredibly thin file. “One page?? That’s all the old woman has is one page?” Catra yelled.

“Does it say where she came from?” Scorpia asked.

Instead of snapping, Catra simply shoved the paper at Scorpia who took it into her claw. “Okay, let’s see...no, no it doesn’t say.” 

Scorpia handed the paper back to Catra who scowled, “This is going to be impossible!”

“Not to question your orders, but how did she escape?” Scorpia asked.

“I decided to do something kind for her and she stabbed me in the back. I mean usually she stabs me in the front, but I guess she had to switch it up, heh,” Catra gave a bitter laugh.

Scorpia looked at her confused, and this in turn caused Catra to let out an exasperated sigh. “I gave her her old sorcerer’s guild badge back. I think somehow she used that to escape.”

The young arachnid lady’s eyes lit up, “You said sorcerer’s guild badge? Catra, there’s only one place in Etheria with a guild of that sort! Mystacore!”

“Wait, how did you know that?” now it was Catra’s turn to be confused.

Scorpia shrugged, “It was covered in Force Captain’s orientation.”

The young feline girl let out a slow hiss of air before finally saying, “I really should have gone to that. Whatever, let’s get going.”


End file.
